


Dave: Kiss Karkat

by Shattered_Serenity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain Ghost Dirk Strider - Freeform, Davekat is rEAL, Davekat is that fluffy bullshit, I finish what brain ghost dirk started, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Let’s do this again., M/M, attempet gay shit part two, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, homestuck killin me, strider style, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Serenity/pseuds/Shattered_Serenity
Summary: I, dumbass author person who’s only wish is to write well, write about how yes, Dave and karkat did fuck, and Dirk was the one who promoted it. (Loosely follows meat epilogue canon)
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, DaveKat
Kudos: 31





	Dave: Kiss Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> GET READY FOR THAT BADLY WRITTEN GAY SHIT

Dave lunges forward and kisses Karkat directly on the mouth. It’s like a dam has burst. Neither of them could hold anything back now even if they wanted to It’s like...

God damn. I’m sorry. I’m blowing the description here, and missing a lot of good shit. It just caught me so off guard. Dave, my dude. I’m so proud of you. Okay, I can do this. I fucking NEED to do this justice.

*cracks the mother /fucking/ knuckles of a yaoi poet and gets down to business*

...

(An actual quote ^^ now here is where the story is written) 

Dave and Karkat are practically clawing at each other. Words could hardly do it justice. All this pent up love and sexual tension they had harbored for sweeps unleashed in one kiss, which turned to two... then three, and then more and more, little gasps and soft groans were shared between the two. 

Dave: Karkat,  
Dave: Karkat!

Dave gasped out, pushing the troll away slightly 

Karkat: WHAT? DID I DO SOMETHI-  
Dave: No! No, I just... You need less clothes. You needed less clothes /yesterday/.

Dave was already tugging his own shirt off, and Karkat followed... after picking up he was supposed to. Damn. Dave suddenly realized, somewhat jarringly, that despite the fact he knew trolls were different, he didn’t know they didn’t have nipples.... or a belly button. Both the boys eyed eachother in confusion.

Dave: Dude... what are those?

He motions vaguely to the grubscars.

Karkat: THEYRE MY GRUBSCARS. WHAT ARE THESE? 

Karkat pokes one of Dave’s nipples, then his belly button. Dave brought his fingers up to trace the Grubscars as he answered.

Dave: dude, don’t touch the nips. But uh...   
Dave: the hole looking thing is my belly button, my old mouth.

Karkat, a blush dusting his skin, nodded in acknowledgment before capturing Dave’s lips again.

Karkat: SHOW ME WHAT HUMAN PAILING IS LIKE.

And, despite how ridiculous that line sounds to me and you, Dave did. All night.

**Author's Note:**

> WASNT THAT BADLY WRITTEN GAY SHIT?


End file.
